A rectangle is $2$ meters long. The rectangle is also $5$ meters wide. What is its area?
$2\text{ m}$ $5\text{ m}$ 10 The area is the length times the width. The length is 2 meters. The width is 5 meters. Thus the area is $2\times5$ square meters. $ \text{area} = 2 \times 5 = 10 $ We can also count 10 square meters.